headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: What Comes After
"What Comes After" is the fifth episode of season nine of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the one-hundred and twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Nicotero with a script written by Matthew Negrete and Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 4th, 2018 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Special Guests Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "What Comes After", "The Walking Dead: What Comes After", "WD: What Comes After", and "TWD: What Comes After" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This episode marks the final appearance of Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes in the television series. Lincoln is set to reprise the role of Rick Grimes in a film trilogy which will air on AMC. The first of the trilogy will go into production early 2019. * This episode introduces the characters of Magna, Yumiko, Connie, Kelly and Luke. * This marks the (potentially) final appearance of Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. This is also the final appearance of Pollyanna McIntosh as Jadis though she is set to return for the Rick Grimes film trilogy. * This episode marks the final appearance of former cast members Jon Bernthal, Scott Wilson and Sonequa Martin-Green who last appeared in the third, fourth and seventh seasons respectively. This was Wilson's last on-screen role before his death on October 6th, 2018. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a storyline that ran through issues #103-108 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. The stories were collected in the Walking Dead, Volume 18: What Comes After trade paperback collection, published by Skybound Entertainment in June, 2013. * The characters of Magna, Yumiko, Connie, Kelly and Luke were introduced in issues #127 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, which is the first part of the "A New Beginning" storyline. Body Count * Kathy - Revealed to be a zombie. Put down by Rick Grimes. * Norris - Revealed to be a zombie. Put down by Rick Grimes. Quotes * Rick Grimes: They - they're all dead. * Sasha Williams: Yeah. I know. And it's okay. * Rick Grimes: How can it be okay? How can - How can this be okay? * Sasha Williams: Because you did your part. Like I did mine. Like the others did before us. * Rick Grimes: How? * Sasha Williams: They gave us the strength that we needed. To do what we had to do for the others. And the others draw strength from us. We change each other. We help each other. We make each other better. And it never ends. * Rick Grimes: It feels like it's the ending. * Sasha Williams: Little things do end. But it's never the end of everything. Because we don't die. It's not about you or me or any one of us. It's about all of us. And I don't think it just evens out. I think it always crosses over. Toward the good. Toward the brave. Toward love... Your family - You're not going to find them, because they're not lost. And you are not lost. What you need to do is -- wake up. See also External Links